blankmickeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Center of the Universe
"Oh no, we're about to go into New Jersey!" ''- Donald'' "Center of the Universe" is the sixth episode of the original blank_mickey. It is named after a line from the play Rent referring to New York City . Plot The episode begins with still frames of Donald posing on Vinnie's car with recorded voices playing. It becomes apparent that the pictures are the result of a function on the camera that allows snapshots to be taken while recording. This segment ends when Donald poses provacatively with a toy lightsaber while the cast laughs and Justin is heard yelling "Oh my goodness!" The titles screen appears and the episode transitions to Vinnie's trailer earlier that day while Justin explains how poorly he slept and what they are about to go do. We see Donald, Justin, Mindy, Vinnie, and Lisa have all met outside of Regal Cinemas. Justin explains through narration that they need to pick up Rachel in the "unholy land" of New Jersey. The cast sings a parody of the church song "Jesus, Jesus, Jesus in the Morning" as they enter Camden. This cuts to a shot of Rachel from behind as she drives while Justin suggests that she turn around and give the camera a thumbs up which he points out could cause them to die. The cast arrive in New York City, which Justin explains through narration is home to "really, really, creepy shit." The camera shows shots of maniquins with frightening faces as well as a swing set with one of the swings moving by itself. Through narration, Justin asks the audience, "Do you know where your children are?" The camera cuts to shots of the cast eating and visiting Times Square. The cast goof off and are eventually seen coming from Nederlander Theatre having just watched Rent. Donald describes it as "the greatest movie ever." The camera then skips around to random footage some of which contains Lisa and Donald doing impressions of cats. The episode ends with some static shots from a digital camera, finally landing on one of the entire cast minus Vinnie. Vinnie is then added in via photoshop, but the picture of him is not to scale and he is dressed in a sleeveless robe and is not wearing a shirt. Trivia *This is the last episode to feature Rachel . *Donald says the line "We just saw the greatest movie ever" twice because he was not sure if the camera heard him. This is a rare glimpse into the fact that, though blank_mickey was not scripted, the cast got used to trying to say funny things when the camera was on, and repeat them if need be. *This is the only episode to feature Lisa . *Lisa was texting with her boyfriend during the play. *The cast walked all the way from Times Square to Alphabet City and back just to see where Rent is supposed to take place before watching the play. *When Mindy yells, "No Donald!" while crossing the bridge into New Jersey, it was because he was trying to pinch her nose to protect her from New Jersey's smell.